The Lakes' Child
by MrMewniverse
Summary: What happens when the Lake Guardians ( Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf ) raise a child ( Daniel )? What happens when it gets to the transformation of human to Pokémon? Whose child is he?


Here is how the speaking works:

"Speech"

'Thought'

**'Poke-speech'**

_'Poke-thought'_

**_Telepathy_**

**"Pokedex"**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Daniel**

* * *

Silence was typical around the lakes of Verity, Acuity, and Valor. That silence was what the guardians of the Lakes lived with and enjoyed. It was there cloak. Of course utter silence did not always prevail around the Lakes. But the people that came to Lakes did not disrupt the quite too much. They revered the silence. It was a part of Lakes. But on this day the silence was disrupted in Lake Verity.

Mesprit, the being of emotion, was meditating in her cave. Her long twin tails splayed out behind her as she floated a foot of the ground. Standing at a foot tall, she was no imposing figure. As she was meditating, she sensed the approach of a small family. Their happiness was almost overwhelming. She smiled. Even more than the silence of her lake, she loved the happiness that emanated from families that came for a day of picnicking. But this family was different. Their happiness almost overwrote all other emotions. She opened her eyes.

'_I must go out and watch that family… That happiness; it is almost a drug!'_Mesprit mussed to herself. Putting thought into action, she floated out of her small cave and out onto the lake, following the source of the happiness. As she moved closer to the bank of the lake, she became invisible. After a few seconds of scanning for the family, she saw them sitting next to a large oak tree near the bank a few meters away. It was an ideal spot; the oaks great branches provided a broad shelter from the wind and sun. Mesprit's smile grew even greater as she saw the small bundle that the young couple sat either side of. She could feel the immense curiosity and happiness emanating from the small child. Mesprit drew closer. The family was munching happily on their lunch, fully unaware of the legendary that was inspecting them.

Minutes passed as Mesprit watched the couple play with their child, of whom seemed to be only a year old. Mesprit laughed as the child did, and felt a connection to him. _'That boy has a great purpose in the course of this world'_ Mesprit thought. She slowly drew closer and closer to the family becoming so engrossed in them that she missed the first signs of danger. It wasn't until the sounds of heavy footsteps reached her ears that she felt the immense anger and greed that had been coming closer. She turned and stared, stunned at the sight that met her. Cyrus stood their, his Ariados ready poised to strike, with an assortment of Galactic Grunts ranged around him with their Pokémon also ready to strike.

"So," He called softly, startling the family, "You are the ones who are hiding Mesprit. Hand it over now!" He finished with a shout. The family was quickly trying to get away, but the grunts surrounded them. "Your attempts do not humor me. Give me Mesprit, or I will take the baby!"

Mesprit looked at the family, noticing how the couple was hiding the baby between their bodies. Mesprit instantly felt pity for the couple, but she knew she couldn't reveal her presence. She had to protect the lake. She quickly made contact with her brother and sister, all the while watching the scene that unfolded in front of her.

The grunts closed in on the family, circling around them allowing no escape routes. Mesprit watched in horror as Cyrus slowly raised his hand, ready to signal the grunts to attack. His hand rose higher and higher in the air, his arm finally reaching full stretch. Cyrus waited, pure, evil delight pouring out of him. His hand descended. The grunts started yelling orders out to their Pokémon, telling them to use everything in their arsenal to destroy the family. Mesprit watched in horror as a massive explosion erupted from within the circle of grunts.

Grunts and Pokémon flew through the air, all thrown back by the explosion. As the dust settled, the cause was revealed. The woman was holding hands with a Lucario, a blue protective sphere surrounding them and the rest of the family. Mesprit started to sigh in relief, glad that the woman was able to protect the family. But even as the sigh left Mesprit's mouth, the sphere started to crack, long lighting bolt like lines scattered over it. The sphere shattered. The woman and Lucario started to wobble, and then sway; the only thing keeping them standing was their link with each other. Then they fell. The man was screaming her name, "Samantha!" he cried. He rushed to her side, hoping that she was still alive. She was. The man nodded, holding the child in his arms closer to his chest. The man looked up at Cyrus. Mesprit realized that the man was going to run, he was going to get away if it was the last thing he did.

The man got up, and ran. He ran as hard as he could but to no avail. Cyrus turned to his Ariados, almost whispering, "Ariados… Poison sting." The Ariados took off after the man and child, eyes trained on the back of the man's neck. Mesprit realized what was happening and took off after the Ariados. She would NOT let that child and his father be murdered.

The race lasted only a few minutes. The man was lying on the ground, holding the child close to his chest, with an occasional spasm wracking his frame. Ariados was lying dead a few feet away from him, its appearance as if it were sleeping. And Mesprit was floating over the man, watching the child sleeping, trying to decide what to do. Cyrus had left as soon as Ariados had attacked, gone to search the perimeter of the lake for Mesprit.

The man groaned and suddenly looked straight at Mesprit. "You!" he groaned struggling to focus on the spot. Mesprit jumped and quickly turned visible so as to make it easier for the man. "You killed me and my wife, so you must take care of Daniel!"

'_This man obviously holds a grudge!' _thought Mesprit. _'I must be very careful how I go about things…' _The man glared back at Mesprit, all his hate for her seeming to pour out of him as a physical force.

"I hold you responsible for him. If anything happens, I swear I will come back to kill you for it." Daniel's father said, his voice croaking and straining just to get the last words out. "I thank you…" The man's eyes closed and a spasm wracked his body. His head lolled. _'Such a great man… Even as he dies he thanks me for something…' _Mesprit thought to herself as she watched the man breathe his last. _'But should I honor his final wish? To raise a human… It is unheard of! But it was this man's final wish… And Daniel does seem to be a special child… Oh, so many emotions!' _As Mesprit was mulling over her thoughts, two pops were heard and Mesprit turned to find her brother and sister were there, Uxie and Azelf.

Mesprit quickly explained the situation to her siblings, explaining all that had happened and the man's final wish.

'**That man you see lying there, he is the father of the child that I now hold. He tried to run to save the child, but he did not succeed. That Ariados you see over there is the one who delivered the fatal blow. It was all Team Galactic's doing… But I have a dilemma. He wants me to take care of the chi-' **Mesprit was cut off as Daniel started to murmur and make noises. She moved closer to the child to examine him more closely. She peered at his small face, with his bright green eyes looking back at her, full of life. His fuzzy brown hair that stuck up at all angles made him look almost like an Oddish, except for the fact that he wasn't blue.

Mesprit leaned closer and picked him up, holding him as far away from her as possible, as if the child was a Trubbish that she had found. Daniel looked right into her eyes, seeming to try to pierce her. '**So you are Daniel...' **She mumbled to herself. The child gurgled at the sound of her voice. '**You are so happy even though your parents have just died... I think I SHALL raise you I think!'** She hugged Daniel closer.

'**I don't think so!'** cried Uxie, '**You have to protect the lake! You cannot raise a child, let alone a human one as well as protect the lake. So I guess I will volunteer to help raise this boy, Daniel.'**

'**I too,'** said Azelf, '**shall help care for the child Daniel. He seems worthy and he will be beneficial to us all.'** Azelf smiled one of his rare smiles. '**You are a special child Daniel**_**', **_he said speaking to the baby, '**For you are going to be raised by us, the legendary trio of the lakes.' **Daniel smiled. Then he giggled.

* * *

Firstly, thank you all for reading! Secondly, please review and tell me what you think! This is my first story that I have ever written outside of english class creative writing exams. While I say that, please don't take that as a "Take pity on my story if it sucks". I see it more as, "Give me all the criticism you've got, I need it.

So, once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

As an extra note, a few weeks (months?) later, I apologise for the lack of updating... I got caught up with my other hobbie (computer programming) and forgot to write! So I am furiously attacking my keyboard to get a second chapter up for you all! Thanks, and I am glad you enjoy it!


End file.
